Crimsonmarines
The Crimsonmarines are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter and Successor of the Ultramarines Legion. An ancient and proud Chapter, the crimsonmarines are lenient adherents of the Codex Astartes who consider the writ of this sacred text, penned by their blessed Primarch Roboute Guilliman, to be a divinely guide of duty and honor instead of a set of rules. They have been known to made their own decisions and not stray too far from the Codex. The Crimsonmarines' virtue and honour are such that they have been held up as an example to other Chapters of what it means to be of the Adeptus Astartes and of Roboute Guillimans bloodline, much like their parent Chapter. They have no known Successor Chapters, at least not officially, but they are believed to have had the honour of their brethren being selected to provide a portion of the gene-seed used in the Founding of several Ultramarines Successor Chapters in the past. The Chapter's homeworld of Löwenheim is to be found between the borders of the Ultima Segmentum and the Segmentum Obscurus, a great distance from the Ultramarines' Realm of Ultramar. The region is sparsely populated. The Chapter's sphere of influence and area of operations is very large. The vast tracts of unexplored Wilderness Space around Löwenheim, are host to all manner of ancient threats, nascent alien empires and as-yet undiscovered lost human colony worlds from the Age of Strife, like their current homeworld of Löwenheim once was before the discovery. As a consequence, the Crimsonmarines have seen action against a wide range of enemies, from terrible xenos monstrosities to isolationist human realms that refuse to bow to the rule of the Emperor of Mankind. Perhaps partly because the Crimsonmarines operated across such a wide area, the Chapter has very rarely gathered all 13 of its companies in one place, so active and far-flung are its companies' operations. As a Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines, the Crimsonmarines maintain close links to the present-day Ultramarines and their other Successor Chapters. The great distance between Löwenheim and Macragge means that the Chapter is unable to send representatives to the court of Marneus Calgar as often as its brother Chapters, but every crimsonmarine aspires to make a pilgrimage to the Shrine of the Primarch on Macragge at least once in his lifetime. Those that have done so traditionally mark the fact by adorning their battle armor with a white laurel wreath, a mark of honour that the Chapter's Scout Marines behold with awe and dream of one day earning for themselves. Chapter History The Crimsonmarines Chapter was based on the Imperium's fringes along the desolate void-wastes to the galactic East-Northeast, between the borders of the Ultima Segmentum and the Segmentum Obscurus as a fleet based chapter, although in its long history it has been accustomed to great voyages and forlorn quests, having fought the width and breadth of the Imperium in the past. After a long time of crusdaing, near the closing years of the 35th Millennium the Chapter had made its home on the world of Löwenheim; A newly discovered planet by the chapter with a small population of humans possessing advanced technology. After exploring the planet and its population, several artifacts were found, tracing back to the dark age of technology explaining the population having advanced technology, wich is suspected to be the reason the chapter conquered and established on the new found world so hastily. The planet however seems to have warp immunities since psykers, the Bibliothekar (Librarian) feelt a great amount of pain only in orbit of Löwenheim it is currently unknown what caused this. The Techniker's (Techmarines) of the Crimsonmarines suspect a presence of a warp negating artifact, however nothing could be found or proven. Since the planet could cause a great amount of torment to psykers, the chapter has established another fortess on Knote the most outer moon wich is the 4th of Löwenheim. The moon Knote is rocky Ice moon with a habitable atmosphere and is very rich in minerals but is currently unpopulated by others than the psykers of the Crimsonmarines. Notable Campaigns Chapter Home World Fortress-Monastery Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks Specialist Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Combat Doctrine Combat Beliefs Gene-Seed Primarich's Curse (Add Name Here) Notable Members Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Crimsonmarines About the Crimsonmarines Feel free to add your own Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:Unknown Founding